Confessions Under a Night Sky
by snowblind12
Summary: While on the run, Harry, Hermione, and Ron realize just how much and what they mean to each other. LEMON! Two shot. Triad,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - this is a fanfiction piece based off the Harry Potter books and characters created by J K Rowling. I own none of this and make no money off of this fic.

* * *

The locket was taking its toll. Because one of them was always wearing it, there was never a moment when all three of them were at peace. Well, as much peace as was possible, that is. They had been on the run searching for horcruxes for over three weeks. They were tired and hungry as well as scared and worried about their friends and loved ones.

Over the course of the past six and a half years, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had become so much more then best friends. There was a bond between them that grew stronger with every challenge, fear, obstacle, laugh, tear, and conquest - and there had been many of each. But these past few weeks had taken that bond to an even stronger place.

The past few days had been particularly hard. The darkness, fear, jealousy and mistrust that the locket elicited when worn had come to a head the day before when it was around Ron's neck. He had come very close to abandoning Harry and Hermione. Thank goodness, Hermione had been able to talk Ron down after she took the locket away from him. He had been quite convinced Harry and Hermione were keeping secrets from him and were mocking him behind his back. However, an hour after the locket was taken from him, he had regained his senses and apologized to his two best friends.

They understood. They had all been battling their own fears, unhappiness and mistrust when wearing the cursed jewelry. After Ron apologized, Harry tucked the locket away in Hermione's bag and none of them had worn it since. They knew they couldn't lose it, but they also knew they would not succeed with their mission if one of them was always unable to think straight due to wearing it. All three of them needed to have their wits about them to get through this war alive.

Today had been a much better day. Despite their hunger, they had laughed during their breakfast of stale bread and water while remembering better times at Hogwarts. It had been a day of reminiscing and bonding, or of re-bonding so to speak. With the locket safely put away, they felt closer to each other than they had since they escaped the Death Eaters three weeks before.

It was evening, while they were sitting around the fire outside the tent, when Hermione noticed Harry was deep in thought. He was staring into the flames with somber eyes. Normally this would not have been something so unusual with everything going on, but today had been a fun day and Hermione didn't want it to end.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

His bespectacled eyes shot to hers, but he paused before speaking. A hand moved nervously to his messy, black hair and he shrugged, "nothing important, just thinking about stuff that it doesn't do any good to dwell on." He ran his palm down his face before picking up some branches next to him and throwing them into the fire. He offered her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Ron, who was sitting on Hermione's other side, was watching Harry with a look of contemplation. After a minute he responded, "Harry, I think it's best we talk about the demons in our heads. We might not be wearing the locket anymore, but it's close and I think we can all agree it's still affecting us."

Harry thought for a moment before responding, "Okay. I keep thinking about all the things I'll never see or do if we lose this fight even though I know it doesn't do any good to dwell on them."

No one said anything but all three had similar expressions as their own regrets overcame them.

Hermione had spent more than a few hours over the past several weeks contemplating that same issue. When this happened, and she felt herself getting sucked into lost hope or despair, she would will herself to stop and focus on the task at hand. But maybe Ron was right. Maybe talking would help. "Ok, then. Let's make a list and talk about them", she agreed, smiling softly at her beloved ginger haired friend.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, I don't think this is a situation where your lists are going to be much help." He continued to tease. "I mean, we know you like to be organized, but really." His goofy grin made her chuckle. She loved that about Ron. How he could make her laugh. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked from one to the other. These were her boys and she loved them with all her heart, despite their teasing.

She stood up and walked around the fire to stretch her legs a little. "You never know, maybe we can do or see some of the things or places that we are thinking about while on the run. I mean, why not? I believe, and I mean I _truly_ believe, in my heart and mind that Harry will defeat He Who Must Not Be Named. And there is no question that task is the most important thing. However, there is no harm in checking some experiences off our lists along the way, as long as it doesn't distract us from what we need to be doing."

She sat back down between them and picked up her bag. The boys gave each other an understanding look of defeat when Hermione grabbed parchment, ink and quill. The amusement and love in their eyes could not be mistaken. How many times had they seen her do this very same thing over the years?

"So, I'll go first", she said. "I fear I'll never see my parents again and therefore they'll never remember me or know that they have a daughter." She wrote her concern down on the list and then turned to Harry. He noticed she had said it very quickly, almost as if saying it fast would make it less real.

Harry started to speak. "Hermione, this is depressing and I.."

"No, I think this will help. Getting it out and not burying it inside!" She paused and with a heartfelt plea, her warm chocolate eyes met his green. "Please?"

She looked from Harry to Ron and back again. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and then Harry shrugged, "Ok, Hermione." He couldn't say no to her. Not today, not when he felt so close to her. "I guess I'll go next", he continued. "I fear I'll never play quidditch again. I'll never see anything outside of the UK. I'll never see Ginny again, much less kiss her again or kiss any woman, for that matter. I'll never have a real family. I'll never become an Auror. I'll never be able to go back to the Dursley's and prove to them that I made it in the world despite their prejudice and hatred." He threw another branch into the fire.

They all stared at the burning wood as they contemplated what Harry had said. Hermione started to write his words on her parchment.

Ron leaned behind Hermione and reached out to pat Harry on the shoulder. He gave his friend a nod of reassurance and then pulled his hand away. He began picking at the twig in his other hand as he watched the dancing flames before them. After a moment he said quietly, "I fear I'll never see my whole family at the Burrow again. I'll never get to tell my Mom and Dad how much I love them. I'll never travel anywhere or see anything. I'll never have a family and kids much less ever… have sex." He mumbled the last word and his ears turned pink as his face flushed. All three of them turned a little pink, for that matter.

Hermione watched him for a moment before adding, "Yeah, I fear I'll never be kissed by a boy who loves me, I mean _really_ kissed. I'll never have a family, or children. I'll never get the chance to do something with my life that really means anything, if we fail, I mean. I'll never taste champagne, much less ever get drunk or be reckless." She paused, "not that I want to be reckless, really... I just want to do something fun for the hell of it and forget the consequences. Ever since I found out I was a witch, I have tried so hard to be perfect in this world and tried not to make any mistakes. Just once, I'd like to say 'to hell with it… I'm going to let myself do something crazy and to hell with what other people think.'"

Hermione suddenly felt warm. She pulled off her sweater and tossed it into her bag. She stretched and arched her back to help relieve some of the building tension in her body, not noticing the eyes of her two best friends drinking her in. She was wearing a light-yellow spaghetti strap tank top that hugged her curves and emphasized her chest more than she was aware. Her skin was flawless and glowed beautifully in the reflection of the campfire.

No one said anything for a minute. Ron could not take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. She felt his stare and caught him watching her. Uncomfortable, she looked the other way to find Harry had penetrating eyes on her as well. She felt a flush of heat on her face and a jolt in her gut. She swallowed as the unfamiliar feeling took hold. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked back at the flames. She felt her heart begin to race a little as unfamiliar thoughts began to race through her mind. Thoughts about her two best friends...her two handsome, masculine best friends.

Harry could sense that Hermione was becoming uncomfortable and he felt a little guilty about getting caught staring at her like that. He couldn't help it though. It hit him like a bludger how beautiful she really was, and all her talk about being reckless was something he could completely relate to. He felt the same. He looked over at Ron and saw that his friend's face was pink, and his hands were fidgety. Harry could only guess that Ron was seeing her the same way he was. Maybe even more as he suspected that Ron and Hermione had uncharted feelings for each other.

Unable to take this unfamiliar tension, Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag. She had her back to them and looked over her right shoulder as she said, "It's getting late. I'm gonna turn in. I'll take second watch if you guys don't mind." She disappeared into the tent leaving Ron and Harry staring after her.

Neither boy said anything, but the tension was thick. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ron who nervously smiled back at him.

"Wow". Harry whispered.

"Yeah", Ron replied. "I think I need a cold shower", he added with a smirk.

That night it took Hermione a while to fall asleep. She wasn't the least bit tired but needed to get away to get her thoughts under control. She was overcome by the thoughts that were tickling the back of her mind. Harry was her friend! He was like a brother! how could she have even let a thought like that flash into her mind?! After all, she loved Ron. She had thought she would like to marry Ron one day, but tonight, for the first time, she had desires toward _both_ her friends. _What is wrong with me?_ _Merlin, you need to get a grip!_ She took a deep cleansing breath an let it out slowly.

Perhaps the locket was messing with her? She wasn't wearing it but it was still close by. But this didn't seem like the locket's doing. These weren't thoughts of the boys only using her or not caring about her. These were thoughts of passion. Maybe it was because she had been living with them for over three weeks. Maybe the close confines of their lives were drawing her to them in a new way.

The thing is, they were both looking at her with an intensity that spoke to something very primal within herself. But how could that be? She knew they didn't feel that way about her. Despite her interest in Ron, she had never sensed he returned those feelings. And she knew Harry saw her as a sister. She must have been mistaken. Maybe it was that dam locket after all. She rolled to her side and willed herself to relax.

Ron went inside the tent to check on her. She appeared to be sleeping so he grabbed a glass of water and went back outside to sit with Harry. They didn't say much to each other and sat thinking about the evening's conversation.

Harry turned to Ron, "I know we never really discussed it, but I always thought you had sex with Lavender. I guess you didn't, based on what you said earlier."

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable and started fidgeting again. He was tapping his heel rapidly and looking around like he was searching for something on the ground. After a minute he picked up a stick and started to break into smaller pieces. He fed them gradually into the fire before turning to Harry. He shrugged and responded, "It wasn't for lack of trying. She was kind of a tease. She acted like she had all this experience, and I know she dated several blokes before me, but she would never let it go that far. I think she wanted me to promise to marry her. I couldn't do that. I knew she wasn't someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She was actually quite irritating in hindsight."

Harry chuckled.

Ron gave his friend a serious look. "Harry, I know Ginny is my sister, but you did the right thing to end it with her. When this is all over, if you still love each other, then, you know, you'll be together. But life is short and if the opportunity were to present itself, I wouldn't fault you for.." He turned a little pink and looked at the sky, "well, for you know." He paused and then continued, "If some witch comes along and throws herself at you or something, I mean you ARE the chosen one."

Harry started to laugh, "Yeah, right! Like that'll happen." The moment was rather awkward. They had never really discussed sex before.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He needed to stop. He knew Hermione didn't feel that way about him and Ron was his best friend for Merlin's sake. And he loved Ginny! But wait. Truthfully, he really hadn't thought that much about Ginny the past week or so. He thought about her a lot the first week or two, but this week she had hardly entered his mind. When he did think about her, it was about her safety and wanting to know she was okay, but he wasn't missing her. He wasn't longing to see her and to hold her and to... He looked towards the tent and swallowed heavily. He was in trouble.

Hermione woke from a restless sleep at one-thirty am and found Harry sleeping in the top bunk. She stepped outside where Ron was sitting by the fire. "I got it Ron. Go to bed."

Ron turned his head and looked at her. He had been thinking about her non-stop for the past three hours. He stood awkwardly, warring with himself what to do. She was so beautiful. She had a sleepy, just woke up look on her face and he noticed her right cheek was pink from her pillow and her hair was rather a mess. In truth, he loved her wild locks.

Unable to resist, he walked right up to her and put his hand around her waist, pulling her to him. Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. He kissed her urgently and after a couple seconds she opened her mouth to him. With that small amount of encouragement, he wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, letting herself let go and kissing him like she had always imagined. It was _so_ much better than Victor Krum.

They quickly stepped away from each other when they heard the sound of the tent flap opening. Harry stepped out and immediately froze when he saw them pull away from each other. "Oh, sorry", he said awkwardly, turning to walk back into the tent.

"Harry, stop", Hermione demanded. "It's ok. Come back outside." For some reason she felt incredibly guilty. Why did she feel like she had wronged Harry? But she did.

Hesitantly, Harry stepped out of the tent. Hermione moved slightly away from Ron, the three of them awkward. Suddenly, Hermione realized, _truly_ realized what she wanted. It hit her like an epiphany and her heart raced with excitement.

She looked from Ron to Harry and it was so obvious what her men were thinking. They wanted her too! Throwing caution to the wind, she gripped her tank top and slowly pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in pajama bottoms and a bra.

Ron and Harry both froze, and Hermione felt herself getting pink with embarrassment. What if she had completely misread the situation?

Harry swallowed heavily, drinking her in. She looked so soft. Her skin was radiant. Her bra was lacy, and peeks of soft flesh beneath could be seen. Her nipples were hard and visible as they strained against the fabric. She had goosebumps on her skin.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron's eyes quickly moved from her chest to Harry's face and back again.

Hermione brought her hands up to cover herself, suddenly humiliated and convinced she had made a fool out of herself.

"Don't!" She turned towards Ron's adamant command and then swallowed as she slowly dropped her hands.

Ron slowly moved towards her. His voice was shaky and raw. "Can I? … Can I touch you, 'Mione?"

Unable to speak, she nodded. He was next to her instantly. His left hand was on her shoulder and his right one gently ghosted down her arm and then to her side. They were soft and warm, yet they made her shiver. She closed her eyes as she felt the softest of touches over her right breast. His fingers barely touched the hardened peak of her nipple poking through the thin, lacy material of her pale pink bra.

She felt Harry's approach from her other side.

Harry's heart was racing. Unsure what to do next, he looked up at Ron for guidance. He wanted to touch her but would not do it if it would upset his best friend. Ron looked up at him and then to Hermione's left breast, silently telling Harry to touch her.

Hermione let out a soft moan when she felt another soft touch, now on her left breast. The hand on her right became more aggressive, palming her entire breast. Her eyes still closed, she threw her head back, her mouth falling open with a moan of pleasure. She had never imagined having her breasts fondled could be soo arousing. She felt cool air on her newly exposed skin as the bra was unclasped. She kept her eyes closed as hands gently guided the straps down her arms to fall at her feet.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered as he leaned into her, kissing her jaw. She turned to him, willing his lips to touch hers. His mouth was on hers instantly. His tongue stroked her bottom lip and the moment she opened her mouth to his, he took control and kissed her more aggressively.

Her eyes remained closed as hands were all over her - stroking her breasts, her back, and her stomach. Her knees began to feel weak as unbridled need began to overcome her. She felt remiss when Harry pulled away and kissed her shoulder. She opened her eyes, meeting his beautiful green ones. "Are you ok? He whispered. "Is this...ok?"

She could hardly speak. "More," she mewled. They didn't hesitate. She turned to Ron as he kissed her passionately, yet less dominantly than Harry had. She felt Harry's mouth on her left breast, his tongue flicking her nipple. She felt a hand glide under her pajama bottoms – squeezing and rubbing her behind over her knickers. Another hand moved down her front, rubbing her mound over the skimpy fabric.

"Lay her down," Harry demanded softly. She opened her eyes as a mattress and quilt flew from the opening of the tent to her feet. She slowly slid to the mattress as her wizards guided her to lay back, them kneeling on either side of her.

"You're so beautiful," Ron whispered.

"A Goddess," Harry concurred.

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that overcame her. "Not beautiful or a Goddess," she reprimanded. "I'm still the same swot I've always been."

Unable to keep his eyes off her delicious, bouncing breasts as she laughed, Harry replied, "Yes, you are that as well...A beautiful, Goddess of a swot."

"Our beautiful, Goddess of a swot," Ron whispered as he leaned down, taking a hardened peak into his mouth as his right hand began manipulating her pajama bottoms and panties down her thighs.

"Yes, ours," Harry agreed as he began the same manipulations on her left side, with his left hand. Within seconds she was laid out before them, gloriously naked.

"Merlin, 'Mione, you are a vision." Ron's words came out choked. Hermione turned to him and reached out to him, rubbing his chest over his t-shirt. "Take that off," she whispered.

She turned to Harry and whispered the same command. Ron and Harry were both shirtless within seconds. Hermione came up on her elbows and smiled devilishly, looking from one eager face to the other. "Boys, if I'm naked, so are you."

She laid back, her eyes on her wizards and her hands on her own breasts as they quickly undressed.

"Gods," Harry whispered as he laid down next to her. Hermione turned to him, reaching out to his face. He leaned over her and kissed her.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes as she said earnestly, "I love you, Harry Potter." The words were whispered, but full of conviction.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized he loved this witch more than anything. The acknowledgment that she was more than his best friend was practically an earth-shattering realization. He'd loved her for years, but now he understood how much he loved her, and what that meant.

Hermione turned to Ron to find insecurity staring at her. "Oh, Ron. I love you so much...Kiss me, Please. I need you."

Ron leaned forward, kissing her softly. "Mione, I've loved you...for so long. I've just..." His forehead crinkled, his eyes looked sad. "I didn't know how..."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's okay, Ron." He leaned over and gave her another soft kiss. She looked from Ron to Harry. "I love you both, with all my heart...and I want you both." Her wizards hovered over her, affection in their eyes and desire in their hands as they stroked her body.

Ron laid down on her right side so that Hermione was sandwiched between the two of them. She was on her back and Harry mirrored Ron on her left. Her hands began exploring them as theirs continued to explore her. She tentatively moved her hands down their torsos. Heavy breathing met her shoulders as her hands continued exploring south. They both froze when she gently stroked their erections. Unsure what to do, she looked from one to the other. They each had a look of desperation. "Tell me what to do...show me," she whispered, looking from one to the other.

Harry took her left hand in his and guided it up and down his length. His eyes glazed over with ecstasy as he pulled his hand away and she continued. She felt Ron take control of her right hand until she stroked him with more confidence, mirroring what Harry had instructed only seconds before.

"Oh Merlin, I'm gonna…" Hermione turned to Harry as he tensed. She felt him harden and twitch in her hand as hot liquid spurted from his cock onto her stomach.

He shivered as she gently pulled her hand away. She heard Ron grunt and turned to him as she felt warm liquid spray her from her right side. She gently pulled her hand from him as well. She looked down at her stomach, the slightly white tinged liquid coating both sides of her torso.

"I'll just… just grab…," Harry stuttered as he went to stand. He was back a second later and waved his wand over her, cleaning her instantly. He laid back down beside her. She was still watching him as she felt Ron begin to tentatively and gently rub her between her legs.

"Spread your legs, 'Mione." Ron whispered. Hermione felt wanton as she obeyed his gentle command.

Harry grabbed her left leg, spreading her wider as he eased down the mattress, drinking her in. She began to feel self-conscious as his eyes studied between her legs.

Ron eased down and was doing the same on her right side. They were each holding a leg, spreading her wide. She was beginning to feel like she was at the medi-witch having a gyn examination. But as awkward as she felt, she realized neither of these wizards had likely seen a woman's vagina before, except in textbooks and porn magazines.

She felt tentative fingers touch her, spreading her open. She moaned as she felt something, obviously a finger, gently probe into her wet opening.

"You're so wet, and warm," Harry whispered.

"Try inserting your finger, it's like a suctioning tunnel of wet softness," Ron whispered.

She felt one finger exit as another entered. Then she felt another enter her and start to move in and out. "Wow, it's practically gripping me, trying to keep me inside," Harry said with bewilderment.

"Uh, guys? This is...getting weird," she said apologetically.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Harry whispered. "But, your uh...between your legs? It's amazing."

"I want to taste her," she heard Ron whisper. She practically jolted out of her skin with the sensation as Ron lapped at her entrance. "She tastes so good, Harry."

"Let me try," she heard Harry respond.

She was part mortified and part aroused beyond measure. She smiled to herself as the swotty part of her took pleasure in the fact that her wizards were finally taking an interest in learning something besides quidditch moves. She almost laughed with her internal dialogue but was jolted back to her senses as she felt intense, blinding pleasure. She looked down to see a head of black hair buried between her legs and she began to rock her hips with pleasure as Harry was nibbling on her hardened nub.

"Gods, Harry! Don't stop!" She felt him settle in more between her legs as he became more focused on her pleasure point. She shattered the instant she felt a finger slide into her at the same time. She grabbed the mattress and moaned loudly as the muscles of her pelvis contracted repeatedly with her release. She felt kisses work their way up her stomach as her breathing and heart rate began to calm. As they worked their way up her body, she arched her back in pleasure. When they got to her breasts they paused to nibble, tug, kiss and pinch her nipples.

"Your tits are perfect, Mione." Ron whispered.

Harry moaned on her skin, whispering something she couldn't understand as his voice was muffled by the mouthful he was manipulating.

She grabbed them both by the hair and lifted them to her face where she kissed them each soundly. They nestled down next to her and wrapped their arms over her protectively. Harry grabbed the wand behind him and waved it, pulling the blanket up and over them.

She let out a sigh of contentment as she stared up into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this sweet little tale. This chapter moves back and forth between the present and that fateful night under the stars. I tried not to make it confusing.**

 **August 2000**

Hermione glanced from Harry on her left to Ron on her right. "Sshh, this is the last event and then we're free," she whispered soothingly to Harry. His knee was bouncing, and his hands were fidgety, proving how nervous and tense he was. Ron, on the other hand, was in his element. He was relaxed and enjoying the spotlight. Both wizard's eyes were on the podium where Kingsley Shacklebolt was delivering another rallying speech.

For herself, Hermione didn't much care about these events. She could take them or leave them, but she understood the Ministry's agenda. The Golden Trio, as they were now referred, had accomplished an incredible feat and were hailed as heroes throughout Great Britain. But the Ministry had a lot of work to do in order to regain the public trust. It had allowed itself to become compromised and had put its population at risk and danger. It had failed to protect and therefore had failed at the very thing it was created for. So, she understood the need for all this ceremony and putting up a united front. She had tremendous faith in Shacklebolt and knew he could put the pieces back together.

But she was glad this was the last of the ceremonies they would have to attend for a while. Since the war had ended, the trio hadn't had a lot of alone time and she missed her wizards. As Shacklebolt droned on with the same speech she had heard countless times, her mind wandered back to the night her wizards became hers and she became theirs:

 _Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, but her mind couldn't shut down after what had just happened. After what felt like forever, she finally started to get sleepy, but the feeling she was being watched prevented her from drifting off. She opened her eyes and turned to her left, following the pull. Green eyes were watching her. "Go to sleep, Harry," she whispered. The soft snoring on her right proved that Ron was out._

 _Harry's voice was soft but his green eyes were penetrating with intensity. "I love you too, 'Mione. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier." He swallowed, nervously. "I was a bit...overwhelmed."_

 _Hermione rolled towards him and took his hands in hers. "I know, Harry. It's ok you didn't say it tonight. You've told me before you loved me...and I know you do."_

 _"No, you don't understand," he continued. He manipulated their hands so that he was now holding hers. "I love you, 'Mione...like_ _ **love**_ _you, love you."_

 _Hermione watched him, absorbing what he said. "Oh," she replied in a whisper. She couldn't deny the happiness this stirred within her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she reassured him, "well, you know how I feel...I think I made that fairly clear a little while ago."_

 _He chose his words carefully, "so that wasn't you just being reckless? It wasn't you just wanting a real kiss?"_

 _She shook her head and smiled as her hand came up and stroked his cheek, "no, you silly wizard. I mean yes, I guess I was being reckless and yes, I did want to be kissed...but I realized tonight that I wanted those things with you and Ron...both of you." Her newly moist eyes stayed on his. "I meant it when I said I love you both and want you both."_

That moment still gave Hermione butterflies, no matter how many times she relived it in her memory. That had been the start – well, in all honesty, the start had happened on the Hogwarts Express their first year. However, that night by the fire was the culmination of it all. It was the sum of all the parts finally coming together and making them whole. She turned to Ron, smiling to herself as she remembered what had happened next:

 _"Does that mean we can do that again?"_

 _Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Ron who was grinning boyishly with a definite twinkle in his eyes, and obviously not sleeping after all. She rolled back onto her back and took his hand in hers, joining it with Harry's. She sighed, her voice becoming serious. "Well, that depends, I guess."_

 _"On what?" Harry whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly._

 _Ron leaned in on her other side, "yeah, on what, 'Mione?"_

 _She sat up and slowly stood, still naked, yet unashamed. The look on the boy's faces told her she had nothing to be embarrassed about. She grinned playfully, "It depends on if you can catch me."_

 _She shrieked and laughed as she ran around the tent, Harry and Ron on their feet in a flash and on her heels in seconds. She giggled as strong hands lifted her and tossed her over a shoulder... Ron's shoulder as it turned out. "Ahh, 'Mione.. You should know better than to run from us," Ron teased as he swatted her bottom lightly._

 _"Ronald Weasley, did you just spank me?!" Hermione began smacking his bottom in return as he carried her back to the mattress._

 _"Yes," He replied playfully. "And, I'll do it again if you misbehave."_

 _She giggled as he tossed her onto the mattress and collapsed on top of her, kissing her hungrily._

"What are you grinning about?"

Hermione was brought back to the present by Ron's whisper. He was grinning, his hand under the table rubbing her thigh.

She chewed her bottom lip, still smiling from the memory. "Our first time," she whispered back at him.

Ron's reaction was immediate. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing his brain to not think back to that glorious night. He would never make it through the rest of the ceremony. He smiled playfully and whispered. "You're evil, 'Mione."

She leaned into him and whispered teasingly, "Be a good boy, Ron. When we get home, I'll show you just how evil and naughty I can be."

"Bloody hell," he mumbled under his breath.

Hermione let out a soft sigh as her mind wandered back to that night under the stars:

 _Ron's mouth was devouring as he kissed her, and she could feel his erection rubbing against her hip. His hands started out tentative on her breasts but quickly became more aggressive._

 _She moaned wantonly as she felt another set of hands on her thighs. Ron slowly pulled back, moving to her side as he continued massaging her breasts. He looked from Hermione to Harry and watched Harry once again spread her legs apart and rub his hands on her._

 _Ron slid down next to Harry. "Show me what you did, Harry. Show me how you made her come."_

 _"Accio wand," Harry commanded, utilizing wandless magic brilliantly as evidenced by his wand instantly flying into his hand. "Lumos," he whispered. "I touched her right there," he added._

 _Hermione squirmed from the pleasure of fingers rubbing and exploring her. Once again, she found herself the object of intense study. She threw her arm over her eyes and let out a sigh. "Really, boys. This is..."_

 _She looked down when it got quiet and hands were no longer on her. Two sets of eyes were peaking up and over her thighs, their expressions pleading._

 _"How are we going to learn if we don't practice, 'Mione?" Ron's tone was playful, but his voice had a touch of desperation._

 _She rolled her eyes and let her head fall back. "Fine," she said, shaking her head in bemusement. She threw her head up again, "but one at a time. One of you should at least be kissing me."_

 _Harry smiled and crawled up beside her. "Hi," he whispered with a boyish grin when he got to her face. "Lovely weather we're having."_

 _Hermione burst into giggles and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that started out sweet and quickly became consuming. Need began to build within her. She wanted to feel her wizards, really feel them. She wouldn't deny it or shy away from it. She pulled back from Harry, her eyes on his as she said, "Ron, get up here."_

 _She felt Ron pull away from her thighs and then move up beside her on her right. She took both their hands once again. They looked her with concern in their eyes._

 _Harry whispered worriedly, "too much, 'Mione? We can stop. Ron and I…we would never."_

 _She shook her head adamantly and interrupted him, "No! That isn't it! I want...more." She shimmied herself up so that she was sitting between them. They both slid off their knees and sat next to her._

 _Her eyes went back and forth between the two of them. "I want...I want to make love to you._ _ **Both**_ _of you. I love you so much and I want my first time to be special. I can't imagine it being with anyone else, and who knows what tomorrow will bring." She ran her hands through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. "If we get captured… well,.I doubt it will be a quick death - if you know what I mean. The revels...with Muggleborns."_

 _"Hermione, stop!" Harry was adamantly shaking his head. "That's not going to happen to you. Ron and I won't let it!"_

 _Ron's voice was raw, but strong. "You're ours, Hermione. That's never been truer than it is now. And, I want to be with you the rest of my life. I can't imagine a world without you in it."_

 _"Me either," Harry added. "I know it's not conventional, but the three of us…you know? We belong together. We're a family." He looked earnestly from Hermione's eyes to Ron's. "All this time I've mourned not having a real family." His eyes started to well. "But my family has been right here all along."_

 _Hermione began to cry. "Oh, Harry." She pulled both her boys close and hugged them fiercely._

 _After a moment, she felt the earlier desire begin to coil within her as her wizards began kissing her on her neck and down to her breasts._

 _"Lay down, 'Mione. Let us make love to you," Ron whispered._

 _She laid back, her heart beating fast and her breathing rapid. Ron and Harry looked at each other, silent communication and understanding between them._

 _Ron swallowed heavily. "Are you sure about this, Mione?"_

 _Hermione sniffled and smiled warmly. "Surer than anything."_

 _The boys looked at each other again._

 _Harry's voice was tentative. "What about...what about contraception?"_

 _Hermione took a breath and then confessed, "Madam Pomfrey...she did a charm. I went to her just before we left Hogwarts. I knew that if I were captured, I'd likely be raped, and if somehow I got away, I didn't want pregnancy to be a possibility."_

 _Both wizards stared at her with wide and shocked eyes. "Oh, 'Mione," Harry whispered. "You're the strongest and bravest person I know. I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her._

 _She felt Ron's mouth resume its ministrations on her right breast and then on her stomach as he worked his way down her body. He spread her open once again, kissing her folds. "You smell so good," he whispered. He rubbed her folds and she could feel the moisture building and spreading._

 _He came back up her body, wedging himself between her thighs. Harry was stroking her hair, looking at her with total love and adoration. He took her left hand in his and leaned in to kiss her gently. He pulled back when Ron's face made its way up and over hers._

 _Hermione spread her legs wider as she felt Ron lean into her, pressing his hardness against her core. He kissed her as she felt him take his hand and positioned his cock at her entrance._

 _He became hesitant. "I don't know what...I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"It's ok, Ron. Just do it...Please."_

 _"Okay," he whispered. He tried to slowly push into her, but she was so tight he wasn't getting anywhere. He contemplated and looked into her eyes for more reassurance. He really didn't want to hurt her. She nodded at him. He took a quick breath and thrust hard, breaking her barrier. He froze._

 _Hermione inhaled sharply. The pain was so much more intense than she had anticipated. She could feel Ron's heart pounding in his chest as his chest was pressed up against hers._

 _He couldn't help but want to move. The need was overwhelming. He looked down at her. "Are you ok?"_

 _She nodded quickly with her eyes closed and her forehead crinkled. "I'm fine. It's okay. Do what feels good."_

 _He kissed her cheek and pulled slowly out before pressing back in again. He paused and then slowly pulled out once again. When he saw her forehead visibly relax a little bit, he began to gently move in and out of her._

 _Slowly she began to move with him as the pain gradually gave way to pleasure. She felt his movements become a little more frantic before he tensed and let out a loud moan. His arms still bore his weight, but his chest was pressed to hers and she could feel his heart pounding as fast as moth wings. His rapid breaths were on her neck and it took him a minute for them to slow._

 _He kissed her mouth tenderly before whispering, "I'm sorry," He pulled up and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "You didn't...you didn't come. I couldn't help it. I was going to move my hand to…you know, but I just couldn't last." His head collapsed onto her shoulder._

 _"Sshh." She whispered as she pulled his face back up so she could meet his eyes. "You were perfect. I love you."_

 _"Oh,' Mione. I love you so much." He kissed her urgently and after a minute, he slid out of her. She felt his seed run down her folds as he pulled away and sat up next to her._

 _Hermione turned to Harry to find his look contemplative and somewhat resigned. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was thinking._

 _"Hey, stop that." She curled her finger, beckoning him over. He smiled softly and slid down next her, laying up close. "I want to be with you, Harry. Now...please?"_

 _He stared into her eyes looking for any sign of regret or hesitation._

 _"Harry James Potter! Stop it! Nothing has changed. I love you...Show me that you love me, too." Where her voice was scolding at first, it became soft and pleading by the end._

 _"I want you, 'Mione... But I don't want you to have any regrets."_

 _She shook her head and whispered. "How could I ever regret you making love to me? Make me yours, so I can make you mine."_

 _Her words were his undoing. He kissed her as he grabbed his wand and cast a gentle cleansing spell over her._

 _She felt the soft tingle of the familiar charm they had each learned to perform with expert skill. Being on the run with limited access to water for bathing had left magic their main option._

 _His hand moved down to her folds as he kissed her mouth. He would not proceed until he had given her pleasure. Ron may have taken her maidenhood, but he was the only one to have given her an orgasm and he planned to do it again. He gently kissed down her body as he rubbed the hardened nub between her legs. She began to moan and gyrate her hips as his mouth continued to make its way. He kissed her stomach as the one hand continued to rub her. The other twisted and pinched her right nipple, which elicited a lovely squeal._

 _He threw her a teasing grin, "liked that did you?"_

 _His eyes darted to Ron's. Ron nodded knowingly and moved over her, taking the hardened nipple into his mouth. By the time Harry's mouth was on her clit, she was a writhing coil of need. He nibbled and sucked and then inserted a finger into her core, causing her to let out a squeal and then a mewl of ecstasy as her climax overtook her._

 _Full of need of his own, Harry quickly maneuvered himself between her legs and over her, just as Ron had done before him._

 _He watched her eyes as they fluttered open, still heavily lidded from pleasure. His mouth crashed onto hers as he guided and pushed his erection into her. He slowly worked his way in and out of her tight channel. "Mother of Circe, you feel so good, 'Mione."_

 _Hermione moved her hips, matching his slow pace. He began to move faster as carnal need took over. Hermione no longer felt pain, but she was tender. Despite the slight discomfort, she liked the fullness of him inside her and met him thrust for thrust._

 _It didn't take long before he tensed, his release accompanied by a throaty growl. He collapsed on her - kissing her lips, her cheeks and her neck as though worshipping her. "That was...that was...Merlin...words can't describe."_

 _He rolled to her side and Ron nestled in on her other. Harry pulled the blanket over them. They each snuggled in close and draped their arms over her, possessively._

Hermione was jolted back the present by the sound of loud clapping all around her. Harry and Ron were standing, joining in on the standing ovation of the crowd around them. Hermione stood and clapped as she looked at Harry. Of her two wizards, Harry was the more emotional, the more delicate somehow. Not that he wasn't a strong and powerful wizard - he had proven himself on that front to all of Great Britain. But at times of intimacy, he was tender, loving and the most giving of the two. Ron, on the other hand, was the most playful and the most adventurous - especially when it came to sex. He liked to play games, role play, and push boundaries.

While she had encouraged it, Ron and Harry had never taken a sexual interest in each other. She wondered if that would ever change.

The three stepped away from the table wanting to leave as soon as possible. They smiled at Ginny and Draco as the couple walked over from the next table, hand in hand. While the trio had been on the run, Draco had switched sides and helped Severus spy for the Order. Over time, he had confided in Ginny and they had become close. It had all worked out for the best in the end.

"How about it, 'Mione? You ready for tomorrow? The big day?" Ginny was smiling brightly at Hermione and then looked from Ron to Harry. "You excited about becoming a triad in more than name?"

The two wizards stepped closer to Hermione, each wrapping an arm around her waist. Hermione beamed up at them. "So ready, Ginny. I love these boys so much."

Draco smirked. "So, what's it going to be? Hermione Potter or Hermione Weasley?"

Hermione smirked back at the blond who had become a good friend. "Actually, it's going to be Granger - Harry Granger and Ron Granger."

Ginny laughed, "Of course it is!"

Ron and Harry shrugged, and Ron said playfully. "As if she would have it any other way."

The three bid goodnight to their friends and exited the building. The sky was clear, and stars were shining brightly overhead. They paused and gazed up at the sky.

Ron grinned and teased. "So, 'Mione the last time we saw a sky like this, you made quite a confession. A confession that changed our lives." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Any confessions itching to come out tonight? Something new and daring you might be wanting to try?" He squeezed her bottom and then pat it playfully, eluding to his desire for anal sex which Hermione had vehemently refused.

She looked up at him, meeting his playful gaze. Then she looked at Harry. Her eyes went back up to the night sky. "I'm pregnant."

 **:)**


End file.
